wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom III/XVI
W ciągu zimy kompania kapitana Fijałkowskiego czyniła wielokrotne wyprawy z Saragossy. Zazwyczaj kapitan zostawał w mieście z częścią oddziału, a na wyprawę szła partia pod wodzą porucznika albo jednego z dwu podporuczników. Czasami znowu kompania dzieliła się na kilka części, nad którymi brali dowództwo obsługujący ją czterej wachmistrze, wachmistrz starszy, ośmiu kaprali, a nawet dwaj trębacze. Tym sposobem pilnowano dróg prowadzących z gór do Saragossy. Jedne z tych małych partii chadzały drogą pampeluńską i dolinami do niej przyległymi, inne w rozdół rzeki Gallego, jeszcze inne na wschód południowy drogą walencką, ku sinemu morzu, na Fuentes de Ebro, przecinając kanał królewski, na la Puebla de Hijar, na San Per, do Alcaniz i stamtąd aż pod Monroyo. Wracali z tych wypraw poranieni, zestrzelani nieraz potężnie od gerylasów, zbici na siodłach, zniszczeni od wichru i deszczu. Krzysztof Cedro przez czas dosyć długi nie brał udziału w akcji ze względu na fatalny stan zdrowia. Kości miał potłuczone, płuca i wątrobę jakby odbite drągami. Był dręczony od smutków i tęsknot. Łaził po Saragossie w samotności zupełnej, zły i zapamiętały. Kiedy go towarzysze dawnych wypraw i zabaw rycerskich pytali, co z sobą wyrabia i czemu się dziwaczy, mówił im krótko a węzłowato, jako jest kuszony od diabła i że zmaga się z nim w opustoszałych kościołach, w ruinach klasztorów i w gruzach ludzkich domów. Na wiosnę, pierwszych dni marca, gdy w zwaliskach puściły się trawy, a radosny krzew zdrzewistrącza-wistarii, barwę nieba południowego wsysający w gruzły i torebki swych kwiatów, osłaniać począł zręby murów, przerzucać przez nie ręce swoje, gdy z ziemi pełnej .trupów poduszonych w piwnicach, zgasłych z morowej zarazy, trysnęły bujne rózgi drzewa miłosnego cercis, gdy wybujały niesłychane kępy fiołków, hiacyntów o tysiącu barw, lilii i tulipanów, Krzysztof ocknął się, zażądał wyznaczenia do czynu i na czele podjazdu uszedł w góry. Miał pod sobą jego wachmistrzowską mość Gajkosia i dwudziestu chłopa. Wskazano mu kierunek zgoła nowy. Mieli dotrzeć aż do przesmyków górskich wiodących w stronę francuską, pod Vallee dAran w środkowych Pirenejach. Przejścia te ogarnione były przez siły powstańcze. Należało je wyśledzić, zbadać i, jeśli to możliwe, drogi oczyścić. Szli z początku wielkimi marszami wprost na północ, do Monzon, następnie do Barbastro. Trzeciego dnia znaleźli się już w bezdrożach górskich około Puente Montagnana ponad rzeczką Noguera, dopływem Ebra z północy. Skończyły się poszarpane grzbiety pagórków wapiennych, osypiska gipsu, płone ławy i wyniosłości przesiąkłe solą. Wąskie barrancos, szczeliny tak puste, że nie było w nich drzewa; krzaka, kępy ziela, wzniosły się w górę na płaskowzgórze kraju Sobrarbe, między górnym biegiem rzeki Cinca i Noguera. Dosięgli tu wiatru i nawału chmur. Odetchnęli zimnym, ale wilgotniejszym powietrzem. W wąwozach, które minęli, w owych ciasnych przepaściach, wąskich od osypisk zwątlałej skały, było cicho i duszno. Wiatr tam nie dolatał, martwe powietrze stało nieruchomo jak w zapartej izbie. W górzystej krainie, na którą teraz wstąpili, częściej trafiało się ludzkie mieszkanie. Były to przeważnie chaty pasterskie z lasującego się kamienia, połączone z zagrodami dla kóz i krów. Kiedy niekiedy trafiały się domostwa okazalsze przemytników zawodowych, ludzi górskich. Tam i sam, w miejscach najbardziej dogodnych do uprawy ogrodu, warzyw i pola, widać było gruzy osad i folwarków maurytańskich, od chwili wygnania przed wiekami morysków tak już pokryte bluszczami i trawą, że trudno je było odróżnić od zburzonych siedlisk hidalgów-rozbójników. Ułani nie spotykali w tych stronach ludzi na swej drodze. Długo nieraz musieli czatować, nim zdołali pojmać w chacie mieszkańca i wydobyć od niego zeznanie. Jedni z tych jeńców nielicznych byli zakamieniali, nieprzystępni i niezdobyci w uporze swoim, zupełnie jak Góry Pirenejskie; woleli konać w męczarniach niż wyznać słowo o miejscu pobytu bandy powstańczej; woleli dać się spalić na wolnym ogniu niż wyjaśnić, gdzie się zakręca albo rozwidla drożyna, po której dążono. Trafiali się jednak i ludzie łakomi na grosz albo jowialni i dobroduszni, za niuch dobrej tabaki wyjawiający wieść pożądaną, najczęściej zresztą niedołężnie wymyśloną, niepotrzebną albo fałszywą. Trafiali się politycy trzeźwi i przewidywacze nieomylni, zawsze uznający siłę i władzę tego, kto jej posiada najwięcej. Byli i podli zdrajcy. Ci przychodzili sami, nie wzywani, chyłkiem w godzinie nocy i mroku, wiedli niedostępnymi szlakami i wydawali na śmierć bezpiecznie śpiących rodaków. W godzinie nocy i mroku brali za to zapłatę i znikali w szczelinach górskich. Niedościgłym inkwizytorem i badaczem co się zowie był Gajkoś. Umiał tak zadawać pytania i tak je popierać argumentami, że niezwłocznie okazywało się, co zacz jest człowiek. Po dwu, trzech "sposobach" już było wiadomo, czy należy kawalera ogieniaszkiem przypiec, czyli też ze słowiańską gościnnością uczęstować hiszpańskim winem. Gajkoś władał nawet językiem, wprawdzie nie hiszpańskim, ale z inkwizytorska aragońskim. Jego bełkot, rzecz dziwna, był zrozumiały dla jeńców wszelkiego usposobienia, charakteru i temperamentu, jak powszechnie wiadomy kodeks. Wyprawami dowodził sam Krzysztof. Chodzili najczęściej gęsiego, jeden za drugim, zestrachane konie ciągnąc za uzdy po zupełnych bezdrożach, upłazami, gdzie sypki miał leciał spod stopy w głuche przepaście. Skradali się przy blasku księżyca i w najciemniejsze noce, czynili napaści rankami i z wieczora na obozy i wędrowne partie. Po długich trudach całej niemal wiosny udało się Krzysztofowi odegnać bandy od przesmyków i szlaków górskich, otworzyć łańcuch kresów pocztowych przez góry dla armii generała Sucheta. Nareszcie oddziałek uwolniony został z tych miejsc diabelskich i otrzymał rozkaz przywrócenia komunikacji również przez gerylasów przeciętej -z załogami francuskimi na południu, w łańcuchach iberyjskich za Ebrem. Prawie tedy z Vallée dAran poszli na południe, na Leridę, doliną rzeki Segre do Mequinenzy. Tu dłuższy czas wśród wojsk francuskich wytchnąwszy pomaszerowali nową drogą, którą generał Suchet budował właśnie w celu oblężenia Tortozy. Szybkimi marszami weszli w dolinę rzeki Algas, a stamtąd, idąc wciąż górami, minęli Monroyo. Celem ich drogi była Morella, forteczka w górach, gdzie z dwiema secinami ludzi bronił się przed zbuntowaną okolicą kapitan Wyganowski. Krzysztof miał przełamać niemałe trudności, nim się ku zameczkowi Morelli zbliżyć zdołał. Wsie, fermy, folwarki okoliczne, jak oto: Bellastar, Chiva, Rosel, Trayguerra, Tordelella, Mata, Herbes itd., były zbuntowane i w stanie wojny. Oddziałek ułański musiał się zwijać jak skorpion otoczony żarzewiem, żeby nie ulec doszczętnemu zduszeniu przez wielkie siły. Prawie tedy nie sypiali w ciągłym marszu. Od miejsca do miejsca lecieli zazwyczaj galopem, żeby napadać niespodzianie i nie dać się gerylasom spostrzec, ilu ich jest naprawdę. Nareszcie, po długich jazdach naprzód i w tył, jednego dnia o zmroku dosięgli bram Morelli. Radość to była istotna, kiedy ujrzeli się w towarzystwie dwustu piechurów znad Wisły i pod tkliwą strażą ich karabinów. Cedro powitał Wyganowskiego jak rodzonego brata. Kapitan był jeszcze bardziej zawiędły niż w Saragossie. Twarz jego w marszach i na wietrze sczerniała i zeschła. Wydatne kości policzków i szczęk nadawały jej wyraz grozy i surowości nieubłaganej. Uśmiech anielskiego uradowania, który na ustach zmartwychwstał na widok młodego Cedry, był czymś nad wyraz dziwnym i niespodzianym w tej twarzy srogiej. Podobnie w sposób niezwykły brzmiał głos jego, gdy przyszło witać i rozmieszczać przybyszów. Ale za chwilę już postawa i brzmienie głosu wróciły do dawnej sztywności. Kapitan Wyganowski zajmował w zamku Morelli małą izbę narożną z oknami wychodzącymi we dwie strony świata. Widać było stamtąd miasteczko u stóp góry rozłożone i drogi do niego prowadzące. Kapitan miał tu łóżko, stoliczek i dwa krzesła. Kazał zaraz wnieść do tej izby drugą pościel i zaczął gościć młokosa. Krzątał się po kątach przygotowując strawę, wycierał szklanki, znosił jakieś przybory. Cedro przypatrywał mu się spod oka, leżąc na tapczanie. Wyganowski rzekł: — Ktoś mi tu mówił, tfy! na psa urok, że cię w potyczce ubili. Na szczęście — kłamstwo. — Niezupełnie. Było mi trzy ćwierci do śmierci. — No, żartuj zdrów! Wyglądasz jak koń andaluzyjski, dobrze pasiony kukurydzą. — Kula mię durch przeszła. — Kula — to głupstwo. To jakby cię febryczny dreszcz przeszedł. — Nie radzę takich dreszczów... — Miałem ja je w sobie. — Co? Dreszcze? — Co to gadać! Wiesz ty? — rzekł nagle, zwracając się twarzą do słuchacza — ja już nie mogę wytrzymać! — Czego? — Tego życia. — Cóż znowu za sentymentalizm! — Mówię jak żołnierz żołnierzowi, na honor ci niesplamiony przysięgam, że śmierć by mi była milsza... — Dlaczego? — Życie mi tu zmierzło do cna — oto dlaczego! — Ależ dlaczego? — Nie mogę wytrzymać tej służby. Nie mogę! Zarznęło mię to, zadusiło. Ja nie po to do wojska poszedł, żeby hiszpańskich chłopów żywcem palić, wsie całe z babami i dziećmi do nogi wytracać, miasta uśmierzać ogniem i mieczem. Szczerze ci mówię, że duszą jestem po ich stronie. — To źle! — Toteż dwa lata temu zażądałem dymisji. Jak poszła moja prośba, tak do tej pory nie wraca. Cesarz wojuje w Austrii, siedzi w Paryżu, a dla mnie abszytu jak nie ma, tak nie ma. Tymczasem muszę przeciw sumieniu, przeciw własnemu pałaszowi służyć. Biję się z samym sobą, wojuję ze swoim własnym rozumem. Sto tysięcy razy szedłem oślep na zginienie, żeby raz nie być już podłym ludzkim pachołkiem... To mię omija! Teraz już dłużej nie mogę! — Czy kapitan chcesz wracać do kraju? Wyganowski prędko przełknął powietrze. — Czy ja do kraju?... Tak, ja... do kraju... — wyszeptał suchymi wargami. Wszedł oficer służbowy z raportem o rozmieszczeniu w zamku koni ułańskich. Wyganowski rozmawiał z nim już głosem tak ostrym, nieubłaganym i twardym, jakby to innego człowieka był dźwięk mowy. Po załatwieniu formalności i wyjściu oficera wrócił do poprzedniego wątku: — Spadłeś mi jak z nieba! Sam nawet nie wiesz, jak wielką mógłbyś mi oddać usługę. — Jestem gotów do każdej. — Ba! Jeśli się zdarzy, że pójdziesz stąd w stronę właściwą. Jaka jest dalsza twoja marszruta? — Mam przejść drogę do Tortozy, dać wieść o tobie i innych po drodze załogach. Potem wracam do Saragossy i do pułku. — Do Tortozy, do sztabu Sucheta!... — wołał z radością Wyganowski. — O cóż idzie? — Bracie! Przecież tam może być dla mnie od dawien dawna dymisja i leży w jakiej kancelarii. Komunikacje nasze z Francją były tak długo zerwane... Mówiłeś, że kresy pocztowe zostały dzięki twoim staraniom nawiązane... Może właśnie nadeszła. — W takim razie ruszam jutro. Wyganowski rozpostarł ramiona i zaśmiał się w głos jak dziecko. Ale za chwilę był już sobą. — Żartujesz, braciszku! Gdzieżbym cię mógł stąd puścić bez wypoczynku. — Jutro jadę. Byłem się dziś wyspał z żołnierzami. Konie wytchną... Mówił to już prawie we śnie pogrążony, choć widział jeszcze Wyganowskiego twarz bladą. Spał jak kłoda aż do południa następnego dnia. Obudził go straszliwy upał lipcowy, buchający do izby oknami. Cedro siadł na posłaniu rześki i zdrów, silny rzeczywiście jak andaluzyjski rumak. Z rozkoszą myślał o przygodach, które go czekają jutro, pojutrze, nim się do Tortozy przedostać potrafi. Wszedł Wyganowski. Już we drzwiach mówił: — No, ale ten twój Gajkoś! Ja bym go, szelmę, pierwszego przypiekać kazał. Jeżeli to prawda, co on tam moim Wickom rozpowiada... — Cóż takiego? — śmiał się Krzysztof. — Wyszedłem na lustrację zamku i zastałem już wszystkich przy butlach. Pyszne rzeczy, bo nie oni jego, lecz on ich podejmuje: ma ze sobą przednie wino. — O, to wiadomo... — Minę ma jak byk przeznaczony na arenę w Burgos. Takiego kwiatka jużem dawno między naszymi nie widział. Siedzi sam wśród moich piechurów, ssie dym z cybucha, kiedy niekiedy pociągając tęgie łyki z kubka, a właściwie z półkwarcia. Gdy zaczyna mówić, dym cedzi mu się przez wiechy wąsów i okrąża czerwony nochal. A zakwitł mu różnobarwnie na drogich winach — ani słowa. — Życie mi uratował. — Gdzie? — Pod Burviedro. Byłbym stratowany na śmierć. Konia mojego złapał w biegu, gdym przestrzelony zleciał z siodła... — Przeklęte wszystkie te bitwy, te wsie i miasta! — krzyknął Wyganowski chodząc po izbie. — Alboż to i ja nie mam pod swoją komendą zbirów, siepaczów, morderców, a przecież ich szczędzę i cenię, bo ci najlepiej umieją... Najpewniej ci właśnie wywiodą z nieszczęścia w razie obskoczenia. Co my tu robimy, do pioruna! Ty długo tu jeszcze myślisz przebywać? — Dopóki mi nie każą iść gdzie indziej. To chyba jasne. Może się przecie wojna skończy. — Ta wojna nigdy się nie skończy. Jestem żołnierzem od tylu lat, więc wiem, jaką wojnę można skończyć i kiedy. Napoleon nie cofnie przecie oręża przed gerylasami, boby całą swoją sławę postradał, a pobić ten lud-bajki wierutne! Przeszedłem z tą szpadą niemało świata, widziałem ludy walczące. Nie można ich pobić, bo mają za sobą rację i entuzjazm. To mówiłem w oczy wszystkim moim zwierzchnikom, kiedym uzasadniał żądanie dymisji. — Można by z równą słusznością dowodzić, że wcale racji nie mają. — A to ciekawe! — Więc tak nadzwyczajnie powinni bronić Inkwizycji, nietykalności praw feudałów, dóbr klasztornych i tej dynastii Burbońskiej! Toż przeciwko tej samej dynastii bronił się Aragon, Katalonia i Waleneja zębami i pazurami sto lat temu w wojnie o następstwo hiszpańskie. Jak dziś gwałtem chcą mieć nad sobą Ferdynanda VII czy Karola IV, obu Burbonów, tak wówczas na gwałt chciało im się Karola, Austriaka, przeciwko Burbonom. Ciemny naród. Myśmy takie idee kilkaset lat temu przeżyli. Kto by się dziś u nas chciał bić z duszy za takie czy inne następstwo? Pomyśl tylko... — A ty się za kogo bijesz? — zadrwił krwawo kapitan. Cedro przyskoczył do niego z okrzykiem: — Ja się biję z duszy za kraj! — No, powiadajże sobie w dalszym ciągu tę dewizę przed sobą i Panem Bogiem. Ja już nie chcę. Ja idę. Po chwili mówił z wypiekami na twarzy: — Taki plan uknułem dzisiejszej nocy. Kiedy stąd będziesz ze swymi ludźmi wychodził, dam ci przewodnika, Hiszpana. Zrobi mu się mundur podobny do waszego, żeby go zaś nie poznali rodacy. Dam mu swego konia. Powiedzie was pewnym, najbliższym i zupełnie bezpiecznym szlakiem do Tortozy. — Cóż to za człowiek? Żeby mię tylko nie sprzedał za jakie srebrniki. Bom widział już takich między nimi, co się to Francuzów trzymają dla zysku, ale zarazem i od swoich radzi biorą. — Człowiek najpewniejszy! Głową ci za niego ręczę. Doświadczyłem jego wierności w stu okazjach. Hiszpan to prawdziwy, ale szaławiła i wolnomyślnik. Stąd ma pasję do Francuzów. Wierzy, że z pomocą francuską prędzej w kraju zakwitną urządzenia nowoczesne. Nie myśl, żeby to był płatny zdrajca. Mówię, że to Hiszpan, ale ma kulturę wyższą, więc go fanatyzm chłopów, mnichów i przemytników nie zadowala. Doświadczył ode mnie wielekroć dobrodziejstw. Niejedno życie ode mnie wyprosił. Całym miasteczkom, całym wsiom na jego słowo przepuszczałem. Chce mi się teraz wielką przysługą odwdzięczyć. Dasz mu w rękę dymisję, jeśli nadeszła — i nic więcej. On mi ją przyniesie. Mówiąc to wsparł ręce na ramionach Cedry i uśmiechał się z głębi duszy. — Dobrze — powiedział Krzysztof — spełnię to wszystko. A jakże myślisz stąd się wydostać? Boć sam jeden nie wyjdziesz, a oddział, ile wiem, musi tu jeszcze długo wartować, aż do rozkazu. — Tak, aż do rozkazu. Ten sam człowiek, don José, wywiedzie i mnie. Ma on już dla nas obudwu przygotowane paszporty od generałów hiszpańskich, Villacampy i Barsoncourta, na przejście do Tortozy. Zwierzyłem mu się z całej duszy swojej. Pojął mię jak brat rodzony. — Ha, skoro tak, to dawaj go żywo. Dziś na noc idę. — Co znowu? — wzdragał się Wyganowski obłudnie. — Chcę i ja być coś wart w twoich oczach. Dobrzem się swego czasu przespał u Panien Jerozolimskich pod strażą tej szpady. — Chodź ze mną do kraju... — zagadnął cicho Wyganowski. — Nigdy! Wołaj tego człowieka. Kapitan skinął głową i wyszedł. Cedro udał się do swoich ludzi z rozkazami: — Konie tęgo paść, zbroje trzymać w pogotowiu, o zmroku marsz — marsz! Westchnęli jeno posępnie i — bywaj! do koni. Nad wieczorem tego dnia zjawił się Hiszpan. Był wysoki, zwinny i silny. Mówił nieźle po francusku. Cedro wszczął z nim rozmowę i badał go pilnie oczyma. Nie ufając sobie powiódł go do Gajkosia i po polsku powiedział wachmistrzowi, kto to jest i co ma za misję. Gajkoś go "uważał" spod oka, nim począł rozmawiać. Nie przyszedł jednak do złych wniosków. Rzekł tylko, że chłop musi być sielny, więc go trza mieć między końmi i na oku. Don José wdział mundur jednego z ułanów, a tamten został w ubiorze stajennym. Ciemnym wieczorem ruszyli za bramę. Na odjezdnym Wyganowski prosił na wszystko Krzysztofa, żeby nań czekał w Tortozie, jeśli dymisja nadeszła. Cedro przyrzekł. Kategoria:Popioły